Swaggie
by Small Town Girl 2014
Summary: Finn tries doing something horrible, ending Finchel, can Puck sing his way into her heart... Set where "On My Way" should happen...


So I've loved writing one shots and I was going to do Rachel singing to Puck but I couldn't think of the song I wanted her to sing, so I did this one of Puck singing to her again, by the way this is set like where "On My Way" falls meaning Quinn had just joined back onto the Cheerios and that's it...

...

**Swaggie:**

The news spread quicker then any gossip ever did, the headline of it was, 'Finchel is DONE'. and everybody knew it was true after yesterday.

XFlashbackX

It was a usual Tuesday at Mckinley High, and Finchel was at it's high of all time, nobody knew it was all a front.

"Finn what did you do this weekend?" Rachel asked her on and off boyfriend of two years.

"You know played COD with Puck," Finn said wuth a questionable look on his.

"Really?" Rachel asked adding in a roll of her eyes. She knew that Finn was lying since Puck was at her house helping her bake cookies for the Synagouges annual bake sale.

"Yeah, Rachel you believe me don't you," giving her this big goofy grin.

"No I don't since my friend Noah was helping ME this weekend meaning he couldn't of been playing COD!" Rachel said raising her voice, and stopping in the middle of the hall way, as one Noah Puckerman watched and raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name.

"Well- I- um...Why were you hanging out with Puck anyways?" Finn said crossing his arms and Rachel glared at him huffing once to show her anger at him acussing her of something.

"Well one Noah is MY friend too so it means we can hang out, two he was helping me make cookies for the Synagouge where we both go to, and three you still have yet to tell me the truth about this weekend even though I know already," Rachel said poking him in the chest at each point she made.

"Rachel let's discuss this somewhere else," Finn whispered looking at the crowd around them.

"No I want to here and now discuss how you thought getting my bestfriend drunk and trying to screw her would work, I can't believe I ever thought of marrying you!" Rachel yelled yanked her ring off and dropped it to the ground and kicked it, "were D- O- N- E, DONE! Finn Hudson!"

"But Ray-"

"Don't call me that, you lost the chance when Quinn told me the details, you disgust me!" Rachel yelled and stomped away into the girls bathroom where the unholy trinity stood before her all in there red cheerio outfits doing there make up, this time was different from all the others the Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were friends, this time they got along with her. Rachel smiled at the way Quinn had her very short hair in a ponytail that was hardly there.

"Rach, you okay?" Quinn asked first.

"Actually yes I feel much better," Rachel said smiling and all the four girls laughed and smiled together.

XFlashbackX

"Sam I need your help with something," Puck said to the blonde boy who stood at his locker shutting it.

"Walk with me," Sam said and the two boys walked off together.

...

"Do you think I look okay?" Rachel asked her usual animal sweater replaced with a long white button up that's sleeves were rolled and was tied at the front of her hip with jean capris that hugged her legs and a pair of brown sandals. Her hair was also wavy with a straight bang. It was something she felt comfortable in but wasn't the usual.

"You look amazing Berry," Santana said smirking at the job her and Quinn did yesterday, Brittany would've helped but she was at dance practice.

"Yeah I couldn't agree with Satan more then ever," Puck said his Mohawk spiked up but not like in spikes just with some gel, and a gray, brown hoodie on with black jeans and shoes that matched his hoodie.

"You look good to Noah and please do not refer to Santana with that ridiculous name, and since the girls have Government and we have English could I ask you to walk me to class," Rachel said all in one breath and then Puck offered her an arm and they walked off together.

"I smell Puckleberry 2.0," Brittany said and Santana laughed while Quinn smirked.

...

Rachel and Puck made it to English class with ten minutes left before the final bell.

"So what's up with the get up?" Rachel asked sitting on the desk as Puck sat with the chair backwards in front of her.

"I could ask you the same," Puck said smirking making Rachel blush and duck her head.

"I- I-"

"Its okay my little hot Jewish American Princess," Puck said and they both laughed and then Rachel took her actual seat next to Puck and he turned his seat the right way.

"Okay class I know I usually am one to never to do this, but free day I have to go to a meeting in the teacher's lounge and I'm still grading papers on the test please just sleep or something," Ms. Hindler said leaving and most of the class fell asleep other then Puck and Rachel.

"Hey want to go get slushies?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow to Rachel.

"But that's skipping class," Rachel said giving him a stern look.

"Free day means the teacher gave us 50 minutes to do whatever the hell we want, and I want a grape slushie," Puck said smirking as Rachel got up to follow him.

"So Noah I've always wanted to ask you this but never have," Rachel said looking at her lap playing with her fingers, as Puck got in his truck and started it.

"Well ask anything you want," Puck said completely bewildered by the statement.

"Why did you ever throw slushies at me?" Rachel whispered it and Puck didn't here her and was confused as they pulled up to the 7/11.

"I couldn't hear you," Puck said opening her door for her and helping her out.

"Why'd you throw all the slushies at me it must of cost alot," Rachel said looking Puck in the eye, and he stared wide eyed at her still holding on to her hands.

"Fuck Rach, I mean I guess I don't know, actually now that I think about I know why it started the end of our eighth grade year..."

XFlashbackX

"Noah!" a younger Rachel Berry called to the younger mohawked boy across the playground of the school they just got out of. He smirked and started walking that way and began to frown as the girl he had the biggest crush on began to talk to his best friend the jolly green giant.

"Oh, Finn I'm actually-"

"I'm sorry Rachel I was just wondering if we could possibly go bowling on Saturday," Finn said and Rachel looked over his shoulder first and frowned at the frowning Puck.

"I-"

"Awesome," Finn said not even listening to her and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"But Finn," Rachel said but it was to late he had walked off and so had her crush.

XFlashbackX

"So how'd the slushies start?" Rachel asked not completely understanding.

"Well I wanted Finn off your back so I slushied you and it made me popular so I guess I kept doing it," Puck said scratching his neck.

"Okay," Rachel said and smiled and they started walking in but still held hands.

"My favorite customer," the old lady behind the counter said and smiled at Puck, "and you have a young lady with you."

"Rachel Berry," Rachel said offering a hand but instead the lady came out and hugged her.

"Jewish, she's a keeper," the lady said and made Puck laugh and Rachel just stand confused.

"Oh sorry Rachel this is my _Bubbe _Serah," Puck said smiling and Rachel smiled and blushed.

"So what can I do for you hon," Serah said going back behind the counter.

"I want your biggest grape slushie," Puck said going to dig for money, but his grandma stopped him.

"On the house," she said smiling and setting a cup bigger then normal on the counter with two straws.

"I hope it's okay I thought we could share," Puck said holding the cup in one hand and Rachel's in the other.

"Fine by me," Rachel said and they got in the car and got back to school with twenty minutes left so they went and sat on the bleachers little did they know they were being spied on.

"Tell me what you know Sam," Quinn said giving him the death glare as they stood watching from afar the scene of Puck and Rachel sharing a slushie and talking.

"How do you know I know anything," Sam said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you guys have the Justin Bieber thing going on again," Quinn said crossing hers in the same fashion, "so either you're wooing Mercedes or Puck is up to something."

"Why does it have to be Mercedes?" Sam asked.

"Isn't that who you like?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sam said and walked away smiling at the confused look he left Quinn with.

...

"They've not left each others side all day," Brittany said smiling as Puck and Rachel walked in to the cafeteria together smiling and walking to the table.

"Aren't you guys going to get lunch?" Santana asked raising a brow at the two who walked over there.

"I packed for us," Rachel said holding up two paper bags.

"Oh what did you bring?" Sam asked walking and sitting next to Quinn as Mike sat across from him and next to him, then Rachel sat next to Quinn across from Santana and Puck sat next to her, then Santana, Britt and Mike all scooted down one so Tina could sit next to Mike.

"I have a PB and J for myself, along with an apple, and a cookie, and for Noah even though I wore gloves while making it, I made him a Turkey sandwhich with chees and mayo, along with lays chips, a mountain dew, a banana, goldfish, and three homemade brownies," Rachel said and smiled at the group who looked amazed.

"You're the best," Puck said and kissed her cheek making her blush and everyone laugh.

"Oh and Mike I finally made the ninja cookies I promised last month," Rachel said and pulled a bag of ninja cookies out and Mike was amazed.

"I think he fell in love with a baked good," Tina said and they all laughed.

...

Glee came quick Rachel sat in the middle of the back row next to Puck, Mike and Tina right in front of them, Sam and Quinn to the right, and Britt and Santana to the left. There little group didn't know what was to come as Finn came in the room but he just sat next to Sugar who even gave him a nasty look in the front row.

"So does anyone have a performance?" Mr Shue asked, and soon enough they were following Sam, Puck, Mike, Artie, Blaine, and Rory to the auditorium. Blaine and Rory both had joined because Rory liked Sugar alot, and Blaine even though was gay knew he was the guy in the relationship. Also Blaine was in Blue and Rory was in a lighter shade of green then Mike.

The music started and everyone was ready...

(**Puck**, Sam, _Blaine_, _**Artie**_, **Puck/ Sam**, _**ALL**_)

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
**Swag swag swag, on you**

**Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two  
**  
_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr**

**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
**_**Swaggie**_**  
**  
_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go  
**_  
So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right**  
**  
**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go**_**  
**_  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na  
**_**Ya girl**  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_**  
**_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

_**If I was your boyfriend**_

Puck ended the song on his knees in front of Rachel who he'd been staring at the whole song, Sam was the same in front of Quinn, Blaine in front of Kurt, Rory in front of Sugar, Mike in front of Tina, and Artie center stage his hand up.

"So what does this mean Noah? Rachel asked shyly biting her bottom lip.

"It means can I be your boyfriend?" he said sitting on the edge of the stage and taking her hand as they all heard the auditorium doors shut and Finn was gone.

"Yes," Rachel said pulling Puck down to kiss him, and soon enough Sam and Quinn were doing the same...

...


End file.
